The objective of this proposal is to continue to support the expansion of a regional cooperative group to conduct gynecologic oncology clinical research through the participation of the Illinois Cancer Council - Gynecologic Oncology Group (ICC-GOG) in the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG).